


You shouldn't have done it last night

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: Wednesdays were suppoused to be good days, filled with happiness and joy.Well, not that Wednesday.On that Wednesday Lance stood before Keith with eyes filled with tears. His posture was defensive, one hand put protectively over his chest as if to prevent Keith of doing anymore damage to his heart."How could you?" Lance spit out.





	You shouldn't have done it last night

That Wednesday could have been just like any other Wednesday before: Lance and Keith would finish class and go on one of their weekly dates to the cafeteria where Hunk worked. They would laugh and tease each other, but also be so affectionate it would make Pidge want to puke. Wednesdays were suppoused to be good days, filled with happiness and joy.

Well, not that Wednesday.

On that Wednesday Lance stood before Keith with eyes filled with tears. His posture was defensive, one hand put protectively over his chest as if to prevent Keith of doing anymore damage to his heart.

"How could you?" Lance spit out.

"You know why I did it, Lance"

"How. Could. You?" Lance repeated.

Keith just rolled his eyes.

"Quit being so dramatic, it's just a test" The raven haired boy said.

"The audacity!" Lance accused.

"It's not like you've never cheated on a test before" Keith shrugged.

"You know damn well that's not what I'm mad about!" Lance told him. "We both know it was your fault that we didn't study for that test!" 

"You weren't complaining last night" Keith smirked and Lance blushed a little.

"That's not the point!" He huffed. "Now I'm gonna have a bad grade because my boyfriend does not love me enough to share his cheats with me"

"Poor boy" Keith teased, hands coming to wrap around Lance's waist . " What can I do to make you feel better?" 

Lance narrowed his eyes, but it only made Keith's smile grow. The Cuban boy sighed. He couldn't get mad at Keith for long.

"I hate you" Lance whispered as Keith brought his face closer.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this is that i was looking at the "Cheating" tag and my brain just went "what if someone used this tag to refer to someone cheating on a test?" Hope you liked it lol.  
> The original male character is the teacher that applied the test just so you guys know.


End file.
